El secreto de Draco
by erien zenit
Summary: -¡Mamá, mamá, mira mamá! -un chiquillo de pelo rubio subia corriendo la colina.  Una mujer sentada en los escalones de la entrada a la gran mansión lo veía venir con una sonrisa.  Pasen y lean, espero que les guste :


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, ya lo saben(: Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste._

_EL SECRETO DE DRACO._

* * *

><p>-¡Mamá, mamá, mira mamá! -un chiquillo de pelo rubio subia corriendo la colina.<p>

Una mujer sentada en los escalones de la entrada a la gran mansión lo veía venir con una sonrisa.

Draco llegó jadeante y extendiendo los brazos ante su madre le mostró lo que sostenían sus pequeñas manitas. Un ratoncillo se encogía en ellas asustado e indefenso.

-¿un ratón?

-sí mama, un ratón, ¡un ratón! -decía el niño, ilusionado, mirando con los ojillos brillantes al roedor.

-¿dónde lo encontraste? -preguntó Narcisa.

-allí abajo. -dijo Draco, indicando con la cabeza el final de la colina.

El sol se desparramaba por su corto pelo rubio, y en sus ojos grises se descubría ese brillo de inocencia que todos tuvimos alguna vez. La respiración de sus pequeños pulmones era agitada, presos de la ilusión y de la carrera desde el valle hasta la mansión.

Eran ya casi las cinco de la tarde del mes de Mayo, el sol había comenzado a descender. Draco miró a su madre y sonrió como sonríen los niños, que parece que la sonrisa se les escapará del rostro porque una sonrisa tan grande no cabe en un rostro tan pequeño.

Narcisa le revolvió el pelo a su hijo y lo miró con un cariño infinito.

-¿qué haras con él Draco?

Y la indecisión asaltó al niño, que frunció el ceño, y miró confundido al ratoncillo que holisqueaba ahora, más confiado, la mano del chico.

-¡se lo enseñaré a papá! Y quiero cuidarlo. -dijo, seguro de si mismo.

Narcisa sonrió con tristeza, sabía que a su marido no le gustaría el pequeño rodeor, lo despreciaría con una mueca de asco e indiferencia.

Y con una sonrisa complice, se arrodiló ante su hijo y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿por que no hacemos que sea un secreto, Draco? -propuso la mujer.

-¿un secreto? -preguntó el niño, confuso, ahuecando las manitas para que el ratón no se escapara.

-si, soltaremos al ratón y será un secreto que hay un ratón en nuestro valle, ¿quieres?

Draco miró a su mamá con los ojos brillando, tenía las mejillas coloradas, observó al ratoncillo y pensó que un animal así sería un secreto precioso.

Asintió a su madre, Nacisa sonrió a su hijo y lo acompañó hasta el valle bajo la colina, desde las ventanas de la mansión se veían dos siluetas recortadas contra el sol de la tarde, una mujer con un vestido blanco y el pelo recogido en un moño y un niño de corta edad de cabello rubio, que sostenía contra su pecho un pequeño ratón.

Narcisa y su hijo soltaron al animalillo y se quedaron sentados en la colina hasta que se puso el sol, sentados sobre la hierba y sabiendo que por algún lugar, un pequeño roedor correteaba, siendo, -sin él saberlo-, un secreto.

-Sabes Draco, a veces la mejor manera de cuidar algo, es dejarlo en libertad. -dijo Narcisa a su hijo, mientras miraba con nostalgia el horizonte, rencordando ninguno sabemos qué.

-a papá le habría gustado. -dijo Draco.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, Lucius Malfoy llegó a casa con un halcón en el brazo, su hijo salió a recibirle entre risas y admiración, Lucius se agachó para mirar a su hijo a los ojos.<p>

-¿te gusta, Draco?

El niño asintió con los jos abiertos como platos, maravillado por la grandeza del pájaro que su padre sostenía frente a él.

-te lo regalo.

Draco abrió los ojos aun más y tragó saliva sonoramente, ilusionado.

-tendrás que cuidarlo y darle de comer.

-¿qué come papá, come hierba, come pan? -preguntó el niño, a punto de estallar de la emoción.

Lucius rió sonoramente, el alchón coreó su risa con un graznido.

-no Draco, come ratones.

El corazón del niño dejó de latir por un segundo, se le cortó la respiración y los ojos se le empañaron. En algun lugar del valle un ratoncillo correteaba tranquilo entre hierbas.

Y el niño se dió cuenta, era pequeño y entonces solo dedució que los ratones no son ningún secreto para los halcones.

-cógelo Draco.- su padre le ofreció el pájaro.

El chiquillo extendió un brazo tembloroso apartando el rostro, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió unas afiladas garras cerrarse sobre su ante brazo. Cuando estuvo en su brazo lo miró y despacio y con cuidado alzó la otra manita para acariciar el suave plumaje de su nueva mascota. Pero su padre lo detuvo agarrando con fuerza su muñeca y le impidió acariciar al animal.

-no hagas eso.- le reprochó su padre.

Draco miró a su papá con los ojillos bañados en lágrimas.

-¿por qué no papá?- sollozó el niño.

-Si lo acaricias te cogerá cariño y dependerá de ti, tú no qieres que dependa de tí, ¿verdad que no? Claro que no...

Y Lucius se fue, subió las escaleras hacia su estudio y dejó en la habitación a un niño que sostenía en su brazo un enorme halcón que tarde o temprano, descubriría su secreto.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer, ¿algún review?(:<em>


End file.
